Health education is one facet of a multidimensional solution to the problems facing the health care system in the United States. The broad acceptance of personal computers and the demonstrated effectiveness of computer-based educational software provides a rich opportunity for the implementation of a compelling health education tool. Doctor on a Disk will be a series of interactive multimedia software programs which disseminate research findings to promote healthful behaviors in defined populations. The content will be edited by the Principal Investigator and reviewed by members of an Expert Review Committee made up of content specialists, instructional designers, and media experts. The software will incorporate graphics, animation, digitized audio, and text. The first program of this series will be completed as Phase I, and will be dedicated to Blood Cholesterol education. Doctor on a Disk will combine elements which are currently found in both the presentational aspects of video games and the content of health education books. The surging market for both computer/video games and health related books provide the best indicators for potential commercial application of an interactive health education software series.